1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera, such as a 35 mm half-size camera using a roll film of 35 mm width.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the case of a camera using the 35 mm film, generally speaking, there is used a system in which a patrone chamber and a film take-up chamber are arranged sideways of a taking lens, as viewed from the front, so that the film is advanced sideways. As a result, the camera under consideration is charged with the film, which is accommodated in a patrone standardized in conformity with JIS (i.e., Japanese Industrial Standards) K7528, ISO (i.e., International Organization for Standardization) 1007 and so on, so that, when it is used for photography in an ordinary state, a horizontally long frame can be obtained for a full-size camera having an exposure frame sized 24.times.36 mm but the frame is vertically elongated for a half-size camera having an exposure frame sized 24.times.18 mm.
Here, the number of photographing shots of the user far more for the horizontally long frame than for the vertically long frame (Specifically, the number of the shots of the horizontally long frame predominates 70% or more according to the totalization of the present Applicant). This is because it is natural and excites a stable feeling to catch an object in the horizontally long frame. This tendency applies to the half-size camera which is turned by 90 degrees from an ordinary position to shoot the object.
Thus, the present Applicant has proposed a camera, such as a 35 mm half-size camera (which is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application No. 57-143658), in which a film take-up chamber and a patrone chamber are arranged one above the other around a taking lens so that the film can be advanced in a vertical direction. According to the camera thus disclosed, a photographic frame having a horizontally long shape can be obtained by shooting an object with the camera being held as it is in the ordinary position.